


The Tainted Rose

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [14]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: After a harsh break, {Y/N} goes to the one wolf she trusts





	The Tainted Rose

It was in the middle of the day, {Y/N} sees Stiles near her locker, his face had a worried look about it.

“ Stiles, why do you look guilty?” {Y/N} asked as she sees Scot slowly approaching the couple.

“ {Y/N}, I don’t wanna break up with you.” Stiles blurted out to her, she was confused.

“ Why? What have you done Stiles?” {Y/N} asked as her {E/C} eyes stared at his whiskey eyes, he rubbed the back of his head.

“ I might have cheated on you.” Stiles admitted, {Y/N}’s heart dropped and shattered in her chest, tears began streaming down her face.

“ How could you! Who was it!” {Y/N} grunted as Stiles was against the lockers, some lone eyes watched as the couple fought.

“ Leave her out of this. It wasn’t her fault.” Stiles said as {Y/N} saw Malia coming, her eyes glowing the were color of Beta blue.

“ It was with Malia?” {Y/N} cried as Stiles wanted her to understand, but she was breaking.

“ How many times Stiles?” {Y/N} cried, some of her tears falling on the floor.

“ {Y/N}?” Stiles asked, but {Y/N} pushed him against the locker.

“ Fuck you. We are done.” {Y/N} told him and began walking off, Scott tried to reach out to her.

“ Scott, don’t. Just don’t.” {Y/N} told him, Scott wanted her to understand, it was to help Malia gain control, but the were coyote took it too far, but what the True Alpha didn’t know is that it didn’t happen not once, not twice, but seven times.

“ Goodbye Stiles.” {Y/N} said before she leaves the school gets into her car, tears stains covering her face, she sees Scott and Stiles coming to her car, but she leaves the school, leaving them in the dust, as she drove she had to think of a place that they couldn’t think of.

“ I’ll go to him.” {Y/N} said as she began to drive to his home, she parked the car in front of the apartment, she locked up her precious car and went inside, finding his apartment building, she sighed and knocked on the door, it opened to reveal the one and only Peter Hale.

“ {Y/N}?” He asked, she looked up at him and his eyes slightly widen.

“ Come in.” Peter told her, she did as he said, he closed the door and lead her to the couch, {Y/N} sat down and Peter sat across from her.

“ What happened?” Peter asked as {Y/N}’s tear stained face looked up at him again.

“ Stiles cheated on me. He cheated on me with the WereCoyote.” {Y/N} cried again, she was shaking as she confessed to her friend the events.

“ He had the audacity to say he didn’t want to break up.” {Y/N} cried harder, Peter then sat next to her, carefully picking her up and placing the 18-year-old in his lap, rocking her back and forth as {Y/N} let out her cries, the werewolf wanted to punish Stiles, to make him feel broken.

“ It’s ok, let it out.” Peter whispered to her, her cries slowed down, and it was only hiccups that were let out, but soon {Y/N} fell asleep, probably exhausting herself by her crying, Peter then tried to lay her on the couch, but she held him tighter, so he decided that if she was gonna stay her, he would let her lie on him, he carefully maneuvered her so that she was lying on top of him.

“ My Tainted Rose.” Peter whispered as {Y/N}’s soft breathing soothed him, they stayed like that for about an hour, till {Y/N} woke up, she turned her head to see Peter was asleep, she tried to get up, but Peter’s arms tightened a little around her waist.

“ Don’t, I like this.” Peter grumbled, he soon opened those blue eyes that entranced her.

“ Thank you, for putting up with my stupid crying.” {Y/N} said, but Peter’s mouth frowned, he sat up, along with {Y/N}.

“ I put up with it because I like you.” He confessed to her, she smiled, he moved a piece of her shoulder length {H/C} hair to the side, {Y/N} needed to get over Stiles and to Peter this was one of those ways.

“ Peter.” {Y/N} whispered, but his lips pressed against hers, she was surprised, but pressed into the kiss, {Y/N} straddles him, Peter lifts her shirt revealing the lacy blue bra underneath the shirt, his eyes glowed their wolven color, but they go back to normal.

“ Fuck me Peter.” {Y/N} said as he grinned, he gets up and picks her up in the process, he carries her to the bed and laid her there, getting on top of her, she lifts and kisses him hard, he removed her bra and lets one nipple go into his mouth, Peter smells her arousal.

“ I can smell your pussy, how it’s wanting my cock.” Peter growled, {Y/N} moaned hard as Peter’s hand tweaks her other nipple, Peter stops and removes her pants and panties, tossing them upon the floor, he notices she is shaven.

“ Peter.” {Y/N} moaned loudly, he licks a long and harsh strip, {Y/N} moaned loudly as she gripped the sheets underneath her, he lips her hard and long, she feels the coil in her belly tighten up.

“ PETER!” {Y/N} cried out as she cums into his mouth, it was so damn sweet, and Peter craved it.

“ You taste so sweet {Y/N}.” Peter growled before he removed his pants and boxers, {Y/N} sat up and sees his long impressive length, she licks the under base and Peter shutters, his claws come out as he feels {Y/N}’s mouth surround his cock, one hand goes to the back of her head and grips her hair softly, but as he gets close, he pulls her away.

“ I don’t wanna cum in your mouth.” Peter growled, he flipped her over, she was now on her hands and knees for the eldest Hale, he thrusts deeply into her core, {Y/N} cries out as it settles, he pulled back and began thrusting hard into her, her scent was driving him up a wall, he wrapped his arms around her belly, he was a horny wolf wanting to have this one all to himself.

“ So good…so good.” Peter grunted into her ear as he folded himself on her back, hitching his hips into her, {Y/N} was feeling more pleasure than she had ever experienced, he pulled out of her and she got on her back, he entered her again and began thrusting faster, the sound of skin slapping skin could be heard through the room.

“ I’m gonna cum.” Peter groaned as his head was near her shoulder, she swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist.

“ Do it, make other wolves know that you gave me this pleasure.” {Y/N} told him, Peter growled out as he came deep within her, but doing so he bites her shoulder with blunt teeth, {Y/N} cried out as she was being filled up with his seed, Peter shuttered as he softened within her, he carefully pulled out of her.

“ Thank you. Peter.” {Y/N} whispered, but he checked her for marks and found a slowly forming human bite mark on her shoulder, thank god it wasn’t his wolven teeth, he would be claiming her if he did, but that wouldn’t be bad, he would probably discuss it with her later.

“ You’re welcome.” Peter told her, the two fell asleep for a half hour, but it was disturbed by a knock at the door, Peter got some pants on and {Y/N} put on one of his V necks and her panties, as she walked out of the bedroom, she sees Scott and Stiles, who’s mouth was open.

“ {Y/N}?” Stiles asked as he moved past Peter, he stood in front of her.

“ Did you sleep with the literal Devil in A V-neck?” Stiles asked as she glared at him.

“ Stiles? How did you find me?” {Y/N} asked as Scott watched Peter.

“ Scott followed your scent, {Y/N} how can you have sex with him?” Stiles begged, {Y/N} sees Peter walk to her and wrapped his arm around his waist.

“ I don’t have to explain myself to you anymore. You lost me the moment you slept with her.” {Y/N} growled at the boy, he was taken aback by this.

“ But {Y/N}..” Stiles said as {Y/N} glared at him.

“ Just go Stiles. I don’t want to hear it!” {Y/N} yelled at him, his tear was going down his face, he leaves the apartment and so does Scott, as the door shut, {Y/N} takes Peter’s hand and leads him back to the bedroom, they lose their clothes and get under the covers, they wrap themselves around one another and fall asleep together, this wouldn’t be their last encounter with one another, it was only the start.


End file.
